Disc brake rotors, for example, disc brake rotors used in commercial vehicles, are typically comprised of cast iron. Such disc brake rotors are mounted adjacent wheel hubs which can be comprised of cast aluminum or cast iron. It is desirable to attach the disc brake rotor to the wheel hub in a manner that is secure, yet straightforward.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide an assembly wherein a disc brake rotor is secured to a wheel hub in a commercial vehicle.